


Inverted Circumstances

by Moonlight91



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Swanfire, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/pseuds/Moonlight91
Summary: A misreading of addresses leads Adam Gold to meet one his son's neighbors.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillerKueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKueen/gifts).



> Thank you so much KillerKueen for being insanely patient with me. Part of the RSS prompt: Agoraphobic!Belle, bed and breakfast, snow.

Adam Gold gazed up at the living room drowning out most of Emma’s instructions. A spacious room not be believed when viewing the exterior of the two-story periwinkle Victorian providing the impression the house itself was only built for one. He almost thought the room decorations was not yet finished due to a lack of rugs until he discovered the reason was due to a small grey tabby named Hermione affectionally known as the real owner of the house with an affection for being provided attention and tearing up articles of clothing. Despite lacks of rugs, it had impressed Gold as to how they were able to maintain all of their second-hand furniture giving the house a lived in feel as the fire blazed on the fireplace providing the house with warmth despite there being a heater on in a time of day too early for a fire. 

As Gold continued his tour of the first story, he noticed there was not one section which was not covered by photographs. Many of them pertaining to moments of Emma or Neal along with their wedding photo standing proudly in the middle of the fireplace mantle joined along with the dreamcatchers and decorative wood instruments. The light-yellow painted walls Gold would quickly need to get quickly use to as they were more appropriate for a nursery, but he might have thought they chose to keep the color if it had come along with the house at first purchased.

It was a comfortable home made for two people completely opposite to him and for the next five weeks, it would be his sanctuary.

The arrangement had not been a difficult choice. The constant emails from his publisher who kept changing the deadline date based on her mood at that particular moment became impossible when the previous email was to let Gold know in no uncertain terms he was now on borrowed time as his deadline had now changed from 8 months to now 5 weeks. He suspected Ella altered the deadline on purpose to placate one of her many quirks as she would sometimes let it slip “the public’s tastes have changed, darling” before stating about the fate of previous clients who left to go towards other publishing firms. Gold began scrap most of his manuscript due to the harassment of emails until Neal called letting his father know about the benefits of living in a small town until he came around to ask if he could housesit as him and Emma needed to go Phoenix to see one of her relatives. 

“Hello, earth to Dad…” cried out Emma placing Gold out of his thoughts as he turned around finding Emma smirking at him placing one hand on her hip. “You haven’t been paying attention to a word I said?”

“You know how Papa is,” pointed Neal as he walked into the living room carrying another bag of luggage. “He probably has another idea popping into his head.”

“Something about the alarm will be automatically be turned on by 9:30 pm and the alarm code is your wedding anniversary.” The smug expression from Emma’s face quickly left into one of annoyance as she headed into the kitchen with Gold following her suit.

Gold understood having a complex alarm system as it was something, he had back in his New York townhouse, but he failed to understand why Emma and Neal would need one in someplace like Storybrooke, ME since Emma’s job of sheriff deals with locals causing minor disturbances.

Emma pointing out the grey dispensers separated from the opposite ends of the kitchen all under yellow cotton rugs with dreamcatcher patterns. “Hermmy gets fed about twice a day. You just need to make sure her dispenser is fully stocked, and I suggest getting lint rollers in case you are going to spend most of the day writing in your three-piece suits.”

Gold looked down seeing Hermione cuddle on his leg purring so loudly causing Emma to snicker as the cat refused to leave even when Gold kept moving away. Emma went towards the cat, petting her grey fur as she who continued moving towards Gold. “See she likes you. Hermmy can sometimes hide when she sees strangers or try to tear up your clothes. If she started using everything as a scratching post, then we would have had to worry.”

“Why can’t you take her with you?”

“Lily is allergic to cats….” Emma stated as though it explained all. Hermione continued following Gold eventually returning back into the living room making herself comfortable on the couple’s brown leather couch stretching her little paws onto the leather to commence her nap.

He suppose Hermione wouldn’t be too much trouble if he can find a way to lure her into the couch at any opportunity.

“Oh, did you tell you him about Miss French?” Neal came back gathering a bottle water from the refrigerator before heading back into the yellow Volkswagen Beetle.

Emma became shocked when hearing the name looking at her phone then back at Gold. “Crap, I forgot.”

“Another cat?” Gold sarcastically asked.

“Very funny” Emma dismissed his comment as Neal handed Emma the car keys. “She is a neighbor of ours who Neal and I sometimes play board games with, she is very sweet and really helpful. She knows we are leaving but if you can, please return some of the books she lent us last week. I left them in the den, they are going to be the fanciest looking books in our library which I think you might appreciate them.”

Adam Gold pondered delaying the return of these books for at least another day if he could glance at them. There was a probably a good chance its elderly owner might be too busy to even demand their return if she knew her game companions would be out of town for several weeks. Emma took Gold out the back of their snow-covered yard, where luckily the red brick pathway was cleared up allowing the pair to walk without attempting to slip as she pointed out a large house straight ahead of the fence whilst poorly attempting to hide her discomfort of the cold. “As you leave the house, make a left and it’s the large pink house at the end of the road.” From their approximation between fences, Gold hoped Miss French would not be one of those voyeuristic neighbors who was ready to use her neighbor’s private affairs against them for ruining her day. Although due to the harsh conditions, it wouldn’t be necessary to even set foot into the back yard other than cleaning out the pathway. The pair went back inside thawing out against the heater as Emma got the remainder of her items ready with Neal waiting for them.

“Everything is packed up; we should be heading out soon.” Proclaimed Neal as both the men noticed Hermione continuing to sleep on the couch without a care in the world leaving Gold to wonder if his new housemate even notices the change in the owners. “Thanks again Papa, I know this is last minute, but it seemed to have worked out for everyone. The town is quiet, you won’t hardly have to set foot outside and who knows, you will probably get the novel finished before Emma and I are halfway to Phoenix.”

Gold thought the idea would have been impossible but maybe Neal knew what he was talking about and there was a part of Gold who wanted to keep on the hopeful outlook even when his phone would blow up with messages from a constantly demanding publisher.

The two men hugged one another when Emma returned to include herself onto the embrace.

“My offer to drive you to Augusta still stands.”

Both Emma and Neal looked at one another laughing at the idea as Emma looked back at her father-in-law. “Yeah, a six hour round trip is not exactly I think you would want after the drive here. We will be fine. Anyway, we should be heading out before the traffic goes weird.” The length wasn’t going to be an issue, but Gold was not going to contest as it was already too late with everyone heading out into the car.

They all said their goodbyes promising to call one as soon as possible then driving off with Gold heading back into the house as soon as he saw the yellow Beetle left the street.

Gold continued taking a self-tour around the rest of the house finding the second floor being cozier than upstairs where he could see most of the effort Emma and Neal had placed on there with much of the little figurines, personal touches such a nook containing Emma’s manga comics. The only room he was able to set foot in upstairs without intruding was an empty room only with its only distinguished feature was its baby green paint which appeared to have been done recently. He headed downstairs into the guest bedroom gathering his laptop and headed onto the living room as he began to look over the state of his manuscript and began to continue hearing loud purrs with Hermione attempting to jump towards the keyboards.

Even with all the constant instructions Emma left, Gold knew it would have been absurd to expect anyone had gone shopping recently. Within a day of being in Storybrooke, he found himself heading into the grocery store even obtaining few cans of tuna for little Hermione as it would not have hurt to splurge every so often. When he returned, Gold discovered a package waiting outside the door, he checked his phone finding no messages for anything to be expected.

Just as he was about to write Neal a message, he noticed the name on the package along with the address.

**_Belle French_ **

**_221 Spindle Road_ **

He looked at the house address then back at the package laughing at the honest mistake from the postage. Seeing the time had not yet been noon, Gold headed inside to place the groceries away before going into the library to gather all the books, admiring Miss French’s taste as they were all the first editions in excellent condition. He found some wrapping paper and twine to tie up the books, as he was beginning to leave the house Gold spotted Hermione blocking the entry lying flat on her back with paws sticking out.

Gold tried to walk over the cat, but she moved at every direction leaving Gold exasperated when she lightly dug onto his shoes. “Do you want to come with me? It will just be a few minutes” He asked looking down at the cat who continued nuzzling him in approval.

Already regretting the decision, he opened the door with the cat accepting the invite forcing him to place the books on the backseat as the cat was properly buckled up in the front leaving Gold unease hearing the scratching marks.

Gold drove to the end of road finding the house exactly as Emma instructed only the life size doll house had been salmon instead of the pink. The was much larger than what he had seen from the glimpses in the backyard surrounded by a large black fence with the only entrance coming from a stone staircase were even the lawn still maintained despite being filled with snow. There were several hedges of roses close by along with a wishing well just in the middle covered in stone and given a rusty color surrounded by grey cupid figurines aiming in the many directions.

The pair continued walked up heading into the porch and proceeded to knock on the large golden door handles. Despite hearing someone on the other side of the door, no one was coming into the door even as Gold rang the doorbell and knocked once again.

“Hello, Miss French?” speaking up in a loud tone hoping she could hear him. “I can hear you walking on the steps, is everything alright?” once again there was no response leaving Gold becoming annoyed as he glanced at the window. “One of your packages accidentally was sent to my house and I just came by to return it.”

After another minute of no response, Gold turned away just as he was leaving into the car when he heard a noise coming out of the house.

“Hello?” a soft voice spoke causing Gold to turn back finding there was no one there. “Who is this?” the voice asked.

Gold walked back into the house facing the door opening the door handle. “Miss French, are you there?” becoming increasingly concerned.

“I apologize” the voice answered. “But I can’t come out. No offense, but I am really not interested in whatever you are selling.”

Now Gold began to chuckle, thrilled to hear the older woman was fine. “No I am not a salesman, I am one of your neighbors. One of your packages was accidentally sent to my house along with a few books which I believe are yours.”

“You are lying, I know all of my neighbors” the voice said in which Gold began to pay close enough attention to discover the voice did not appear to be that of an older woman, but it was of someone from either Australia or New Zealand. “Now what are you doing in my property before I call the police.”

At this point, Gold wasn’t sure why he was going to argue with someone through a door as he turned in the item and could leave. He had not wanted to ruin this woman’s relationship with Neal and Emma if something were to happen to her books and he did not want to come back when her mood was better.

“You know my son Neal and his wife Emma. They left for Phoenix yesterday due to a family emergency, I am just housesitting for them in the meantime. I came by to drop off the books Emma borrowed from you along with a package of yours sent to their house on account of the numbers being inverted.”

The silence continued for another minute when Gold.

“With all due respect but I don’t give a toss whether you believe me or not as I came to hand over some items which I leave on your door.” He carefully placed them on the welcome mat. “Have a good a day”

“Wait.” She yelled getting Gold’s attention.

“Can you please come in. It is not that I don’t trust you, but I really am not able to open the door.”

Gold did as he was instructed, slowly creeping into the house finding it to be brightly lit with a large chandelier draping over the foyer. The staircase in his direction covered in a light blue rug and next to him contained a marble table containing an ornate vase at the center covered with several red roses covered up the small mirror facing the view of the parlor room.

He carefully placed the books and package onto the marble table and walked into the parlor.

“Miss French, as I said I am not in the mood to play games. I want to make sure you are safe and I will be on my way.”

He continued looking when he turned around finding Miss French standing on the corner between the fireplace mantle and the window.

To Gold’s surprise, the woman was not elderly at all.

If he could guess, she might have been a little older than Neal give or take five years. While a young woman, Miss French appeared to have stepped out of a different time as her long chestnut hair was stylized in a wavey locks with a sea green butterfly barrette covering a side of her hair, her sea green and white plaid pattern sweater allowed her cerulean eyes to stand out, providing color towards her grey tights and matching flats.

He walked towards her where a coffee table now blocked him but noticed how Miss French continued to back away even though she was already backed into a corner.

Her legs appeared to be shaking as she began moving closer to the mantle holding onto a piece of the corner wall.

“I’m sorry,” she said moving her head up attempting to stand straight. “It was just I wasn’t sure who you were until I saw Hermione through the doorbell camera then realized you were telling me the truth”. She smiled at him when Gold looked down next to him seeing Hermione heads towards Miss French who began to pet her.

“It wasn’t your fault” he smiled back at her. “Just a simple misunderstanding.” She extended her arm offering him to sit down where he noticed she began to slowly leave the mantle heading into the chair across from him but still attempting to not directly give him eye contact.

“What do you when you are not getting scolded by strangers?” She quipped at him.

He did appreciate her attempt at humor. “I’m a writer, currently writing a series of thriller using fairytale allegories. Right now, attempting to get the newest installment finished if the plot attempt to work with the notes being written.”

“I would love to read one your books sometime. Usually, I have spent too much time reading than I probably should.”

“If you would like, I would be happy to get you a copy. You can come over to the house later, I can cook us some dinner….”

“I can’t” she quickly interrupted. “I’m very sorry.”

“Oh” he quietly responded when Miss French moved out of her spot to stand closer towards him.

“You misread me. I physically can’t leave my house; it has been something I have had to deal with since I was 20.”

The clarity quickly hit Gold. He had read about the type of condition she was referring to where he knew it meant she would have need to take little steps in an attempt to recover or at least maintain something of a normal life. He didn’t want to impose on anything since having some knowledge and seeing it firsthand were two entirely different matters. “I apologize”

“It’s alright. You didn’t know.” She warmly smiled at him. “Emma and Neal know about my condition where they acted more concerned than need to when they told me about their last-minute trip. You have no idea how much effort it took just to let them know I will be fine for a few weeks. I love them, but they can sometimes worry a little too much.” “Oh” An idea hit her as she leads Gold towards the door. “How about you can come over and I can make dinner for us? Today was supposed to be scrabble night, are you as good as Neal and Emma?”

“I was the one who had taught Neal.”

Miss French giggled at them. “Then it’s settled. You can come over say at 6? And bring your A-game”

“I would be delight….Miss”

“Oh Belle” she extended her hand to him. “Belle French, and you are….”

He extended his hand back to hers. “Adam Gold.”

“Well Adam Gold, it’s a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

For nearly three days, Gold was able to continuously write nonstop. He refused to leave the house for any reason where at times Hermione would need to bounce on his lap to remind him to take a break but, most importantly just so she can be fed or to be provided attention.

He could see the plot coming to life as the characters were now able to fully take form as the characters notes were no longer necessary when writing the circumstances from page to page. Gold began to take pride seeing as he was now passing his own daily personal deadlines leaving him with enough time towards editing towards the end of the day. He followed his routine carefully to where he would begin to screen his calls as Neal kept sending emails towards making conference calls in which Gold was thrilled to see Neal and Emma made it to Phoenix safely as Emma needed to point, she was thrilled over hearing he was still alive leading to several minutes between father and daughter in law to banter. The only noises Gold would focus on where the faint noises of snow falling just outside hitting the windowpane. He looked over his notes and continued typing, thrilled at the possibility he would be ahead of schedule.

Without warning, Gold flinched as he heard his cell phone ringing in the standard tone, which he knew was only reserved for one person. “What could she want now?” he pondered, stepping away from the computer when he began to close his eyes pinching his nose to clear the strain. The phone rang another two more times until it started vibrated another three occasions when Gold had enough and pressed the “call” button.

“Yes Ella, what is it?” Attempting to sound as pleasant as he could knowing “pleasant” and Ella DeVil in the same context would sound completely absurd.

“Ella? This is Belle, have you forgotten me already?” the unexpected voice caused Gold to jump out of his seat causing the chair to fall off leading Hermione to jump out of her pillow as she was woken up by her nap. Gold could hear Belle asking if he was still there when he reached down getting his phone. “Sorry about that”, I must have forgotten to check the voice ID”. Looking down at the tabby who was not amused giving another yawn before turning the corner.

“Happens to the best of us. Wanted to confirm if we were still on for later tonight? I do believe I am owed a rematch.”

“I seemed to remember you had decided to forfeit after being out matched.”

After the first dinner, it led to at least three to sometimes four nights a week in which Gold would come over usually bringing a tray of food or a board game, converse throughout as they would prepare their meals and play their games. In their conversations, Belle allowed herself to become open as talked about her illustration business even showing him her workshop turning the attic on the third floor as her own private studio where she bashfully admitting to spending more time there in her mornings than she would in any part of the house. She would occasionally provide stories of the different clients ranging who commissioned her in which they were not as a specific as to what exactly they were looking for where she would end up having a different idea than what was provided due to the lack of understanding. He would sometimes when walking by her house on his afternoon walks notice she would have a neighbor or someone come over opening the door wide enough to interact with them, appearing to be the same friendly person, even handing over if it was a young child a recent treat she might have been baking. Occasionally, Belle would wave by to him asking if he were willing to come inside where sometimes he would agree, but other times politely declining where she would remind him to head back as the lower temperature would not be appropriate for a long walk.

Belle hardly mentioned her family other than they moved from Victoria to Storybrooke when she was ten years old. Based on the photos Gold had seen around the house, he deduced they had passed on only noticing on several times, the photos he would have seen around the house had ended when Belle was at least fifteen or sixteen years old. He had not wanted to pry as one occasion she had caught him looking at family picture with her and her parents appearing to be smiling but no one had posed together close enough where he had wanted to ask the context, but Belle quickly raised her hand up indicating she had not wanted to talk about it where her only response was to hand the photograph then quickly deciding to change the subject to another pleasant activity for them.

Despite the incident, the pair continued to interact with their routine returning at ease until he began seeing the manuscript come together where most of the interactions, he would receive from Belle were the occasional text message asking him how his day was going. He was surprised to have find the previous day one of the neighborhood children arrived hand delivering a homemade card Belle had created with a little goblin spinning a wheel which he supposed was to be gold until he noticed there were golden clocks coming from the straw. Quickly replying at how much he had appreciated the gesture as he kept the card in his room planning to frame upon the first chance he would get back to New York.

“Oh no Mr. Gold. You do not get to fool me so easily.” Belle voice increased as her tone continued providing a feign offensive. Gold thought had they been interacting face to face; he would have sworn Belle would have stuck her tongue at him to have the last word. Two could play at this game.

“You withdrew on the chess game because you lost your knight and saw my bishop was ready to attack your king.”

Gold then heard silence for several seconds on the other end.

“Don’t you have to get your manuscript written?”

Already hearing Belle attempting to change the subject, Gold continued typing up the page had he been working on focusing all his attention on the screen. “Not to worry Miss French, I am about 70% done and I will be over there in a few hours ready provide another moment of you losing your king.”

“Oh ye’ of little faith. Alright I will see you in a few hours and get extra bundled as the snow is beginning to increase.”

Rolling his eyes amused by her confidence, Gold bid Belle a good afternoon as he hung up and continued writing upon the page. He glanced down at Hermione who finished her nap and walked around the living room before staring at him with her small yellowish green eyes sheering deep into him as he grinned to the thought of his plans for tonight.

“Sorry furry lass, you will have to stay at home tonight.”

The cat walked back into the kitchen towards the dispensers as Gold began ignoring his furry companion and began to enjoy at the percentage of his finished manuscript had increased with each passing second.

*****

Dressed in one of his darker suits with light blue vest, Gold got out of his car annoyed at the state of the snow on the ground as he began to push his legs onto the front steps. He would have to get ready in expecting another several days of staying inside if there was another snowstorm coming out very soon where he began thinking if he had enough firewood or bought enough supplies for the week. Gold pushed the thoughts out when he made it to the porch hurrying to ring the doorbell when he noticed a silhouette from the window as Belle opened the door warmly welcoming him.

“Hey” she smiled back at him.

Gold blushed as he acknowledged her.

“Hey”

Belle continued her love of vintage fashion with a sapphire blue velvet long sleeved tea dress with lace pattered blue heels with her pinned curled hairstyle allowing her face to be shown as she would have a habit of brushing her hair back when she thought no one had noticed.

“Come on in, no need to stand in the cold.” She replied cheerfully with Gold following suit as he began to hear heavy winds increasing by the sounds of the window prattling against the locks.

He loved seeing how brightly lit Belle’s house always appeared with the soaring fireplace adding in an extra layer of warmth as well the inviting parlor with the coffee table including the stacks of games placed on the left of the table next to a tray at the center containing a pot of hot cider, matching cups and a plate of warm cookies. The house also contained different smells of vanilla and amber which came from the scented candles lit in both the entrance of the house and the hallway between the highly active kitchen and the living room allowing the entire first floor to be engulf by the many scents. Gold quickly took his coat off placing it onto the coat closet and followed Belle into the parlor room rather than the kitchen this time as instructed him to get the chess set which was on top of the other stacked games.

“Since dinner won’t be ready for another half hour, I thought we can probably continue our game.”

“I already told you I had won the previous game fair and square.”

Belle pursed her lips looking around the room. “Well then how about I make you a deal, you beat me, and we will call it even.” Leaning in closer to him where her heels allowed them to be closer in height than usual.

“Deal”

“Perfect” Leaving an impish grin on her face which convince Gold she must have been a fairy in a previous life.

Belle took the set from and began to set it up on the coffee table as Gold sat down on the sofa across from her. She handed him both a black and white pawn where he picked the black allowing Belle to switch the preferred pieces in their direction as both continued setting up the game with Belle moving her pawn first.

After several moves, Gold realized he had lost three pawns and was going to lose one of his bishops whilst Belle lost two of her pawns and a knight although she continued blocking his offenses. He was grateful to continue maintaining his bishops as they left her with little means of moving without risking an open attack on several important pieces.

“You are sweating” she mentioned as he stared at her showcasing a smug grin.

He took a sip of his cider attempting to focus on the pieces. “No, I am debating on whether I can get rid of your rook or maybe find a way to attack your queen.”

“Of course, you are.”

Before Belle could look down, Gold immediately raised his bishop towards her queen leaving Belle in a state of surprise as Gold stretched himself onto the ready to begin the process in winning this round. “You were saying?”

Belle gave Gold a death glare placing another pawn towards a rook when they heard the windows continuing to prattle one leaving Belle to feel a shudder on her shoulders as she moved another piece.

A second later, both Gold and Belle were taken by surprise as the power was now out throughout the entire house. The only form of light they had left were the candles which Belle knew they would need several more very soon. Just as the pair were about to leave the room, their lack of night vision left Belle to stumble landing on top of Gold who in another circumstance would have been thrilled at a beautiful woman over him but was more focused on the state of his head due to landing on the portion of the floor containing the somewhat cold hardwood.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” Belle frantically screamed, getting up as she picked Gold up from the floor. “Are you okay?”

She felt the bump on his head feeling damage had been but as she moved to further inspect, Gold quickly moved before their lack of vision allowed another accidental injury.

“It will be fine. I will go into the kitchen to get some candles. Why don’t you get a flashlight?”

Belle quickly nodded as Gold went into the kitchen turning off all the knobs, light switches and covered up the food with the lids and placing them inside the oven in the meantime. He gathered a few extra candles when Gold felt a burst of cold air as the lock from the parlor windows had broken leaving the windows to open with a gust of wind and snow coming inside of the house. Running towards the parlor, he saw Belle attempting to close one of them, but was shaking so much where she was unable to even the move the windows from the opposite direction.

“Help me Adam, please. I think it’s stuck.”

Both grabbed ahold of each window door forcing themselves to push it as much as possible leaving them strained from the force of the window as the snow began to pile on the floor until the doors immediately were closed. Next Gold took the larger cover of the windows and immediately double locked them. He did the same for the other windows on the first floor seeing as the strong winds were no longer causing as much noise towards the windows, but it did mean the heavy snowfall would make it difficult walk around the house for the next few days to say the least. Gathering a candle, Gold headed back into the living room finding Belle in the back of the corner, curled up and hyperventilating.

He went straight to her, sitting next to her and placing his arms over her to calm her down. Belle began to struggle as she pushed herself away from Gold when raised the candle at her direction. She stared at him pushing herself further away quietly attempting to cease any amount of crying.

“Please leave.” She demanded attempting to dry her eyes. “I can’t have you see me like this.”

“Like what?” Gold became confused at her state until he saw the shaking sensation on her arms.

Belle looked at Gold as though he had grown two heads. He surely must have heard her when she gestured at her hands. “This, completely breaking down. Right now, my heart is beating faster at every second, I am trying to stare straight at the wall hoping not to get dizzy and I am talking so fast where words are not making sense as I am thinking. Please Adam, just go. I will understand if you never want to see again.”

He looked at her for another few minutes taking Belle’s hands and gently kissing each of them, then each of her palms soothing Belle as she stopped moving when Gold went closer to her placing his hands on her back gently massaging her.

“It’s going to be okay sweetheart.” Gold reassured her. Belle leaned over to him as her breathing decreasing towards a normal rate with Gold continuing to massage her back.

“No, it won’t.” She continued crying. “I had a lovely night planned for us and now its ruined.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. The food is still stored, we have some cider and cookies left.” He then leaned to the side pointing to back, “we also have a fireplace which can solve about most of the problems with the heating. We can fix this.”

Gold rummaged through his suit, finding a clean handkerchief handing it to Belle who immediately used it then placed it back onto her pocket. He noticed she began to lean forward towards him giving him a kiss on the cheek then placing her head over his shoulder as he began humming to her leaving with Belle finding peace from the pleasant sounds and voice of reassurance.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle continued feeling the twitching sensation from her nose after nearly a minute of hearing a small flick. Refusing to open her eyes and moving her head towards the pillow, she wished the mosquito who decided to use her nose as part of its breakfast to go away for the winter until she realized, what a mosquito doing in Storybrooke in the middle of January?

It all came back to her, Adam arrived the previous night, the power had gone out and she began to have a panic attack from the result. She remembered Adam not only stayed, but he soothed her, helped her set up the food into the firepit resulting in a fun dinner over the fireplace using the sofa pillows for chairs and Adam finding some of the books and reading to her over a glass of wine until they were both to exhausted to keep their eyes open. Even when Adam kept stating he would be more comfortable sleeping on the couch, Belle insisted he join her upstairs knowing they were both too tired for anything to have occurred.

She was surprised he was able to carry her up the stairs, but even those details were too fuzzy to recollect.

Once again Belle another sensation, this time on her ear leaving her to toss her head back to wake up and finding Adam dressed in a t-shirt and his black dress pants which were not as wrinkled as she might have thought they would be. She gazed around her room finding her dress and shoes hanging on the door of her walk-in closet along with seeing she was still wearing the cream-colored camisole included with the dress.

“Good Morning Belle” placing a silver tray containing plate of Christmas theme shaped chocolate chip waffles, a fruit bowl and hot chocolate with a small vase holding a single, red rose. She sat up on the bed looking at the spread, blushing and trying her best not to cry at the gesture seeing causing Adam to have become worried. “The power still isn’t working, so I used your cookie cutters as a replacement for the waffle iron.”

“It looks delicious, thank you so much.”

kept tasting cocoa and vanilla at several bites. She kept eating it so fast that she began thinking her cheeks were now puffing up if she was given a mirror until she looked at her companion who quickly looked away focusing on his own cup.

“Thank you.” Belle spoke up grabbing Gold’s attention as she took deep breaths. “Not just for breakfast, but for helping me last night. I try not to show my anxieties if I can help it, and the snowstorm was just one of those moments.”

“It was no trouble” He then placed his hand over hers caressing her fingers. “I care about you deeply and I never want to see you hurt.”

Belle smiled. “I know, but you have to know this. When I was 17, my parents died in a car crash and I was the supposed lucky one. I can still hear the noise of glass shattering where I just want to go into a corner and hide somewhere. I do try as much as I can but I will always be this way. I am not a fragile doll who needs to be saved or being treated with kid gloves and it wouldn’t be fair to either of us for me to rely on your company or you to feel like I am trapping you here.”

“I never thought you could trap me here. I always look forward to seeing your face or hearing voice whenever I start the day. Belle, you are a passionate and giving woman, as well as someone who I can’t imagine would want to spent time with a cranky divorced misanthrope twice your age.”

Belle’s mouth gave way to laughter caressing caressed Gold’s hand who appeared to be just as surprised. “I am not a child, and you are not _that_ old.”

He leaned towards her into a kiss, moving from gentle to frenzied as Belle pulled onto clumps of Gold’s hair which he pushed himself onto the bed pressing his torso against hers deepening the kiss. Her lips soon moved to his neck, kissing him softly through barely open-mouthed kisses while Adam’s tongue was tracing Belle’s bottom lip causing Belle to let out a small moan as she opened her eyes looking up at Adam who continued to look as nervous as her.

“It’s okay”

Belle adjusted herself allowing the blanket to be moved towards the side as Adam continued kissing her with his hands wandering onto her camisole pushing the straps out of the way as Belle frantically helped him take his shirt off and pulled him back onto the bed. She was not a virgin as it had been more than a decade since Belle was intimate with someone, but the act itself was awkward due to the frustration of unsatisfactory partners. f Adam continued letting her set the pace, allowing her to become relaxed from every sensation. Just as they resumed kissing, the phone began to ring from Adam’s trouser pocket causing Belle to groan in annoyance.

“I have to take it.” He said in a frustrated tone getting out of the bed as Belle sloped herself back down not even bothering to readjust her camisole with Adam taking the phone and heading into the walk-in closet for privacy.

From what Belle was able to overhear, the phone call of Neal where it was pleasant tones and a cheer comment from Adam where Belle couldn’t help but smile at hearing, they were having a pleasant conversation, perhaps not mentioning the call was made in her bedroom although it was going to be an awkward explanation she would have had to given to Emma at the next game night. Then a thought struck Belle, could Neal accept her as a girlfriend of his father’s. She was older than him, even if it were four years and from what she knew of him, he had a somewhat find relationship with his mother where she would not need to be worry being called a wicked stepmother, expect when she would beat Neal at cards.

About five minutes later, Adam emerged out of the closet then stared at Belle appearing disappointed allowing her to be worried.

“Bad news?” she pondered.

“Neal wanted to let me know he and Emma just left their flight from Augusta and are on their way towards Storybrooke.”

“I thought they were going to be back in two days?”

“It turned out the Swan residence got too crowded with many of Emma’s relatives coming over to look after Lily and she suggested it would be easier for them to go home earlier than bother getting a hotel on short notice.”

The pair stayed silene as Adam gathered his phone placing it back on the pants pocket. Belle got up readjusting her camisole getting the rest of Adam’s clothes from the nearby chair handing them to him. “You have to go feed Hermione” 

“She can feed herself.”

Belle tapped her shoulders until Adam gave in heading out of the room as she followed him down.

“Will I see you later tonight?” she asked trying to act aloof as Adam continued looking for a bag to put his clothes.

“I have to get back to New York tonight and turn in the manuscript.” He went towards her putting his hand over her cheek giving her another kiss. “I’ll be back very soon”

Belle quickly embraced Adam giving him a kiss then another on the cheek. Opening the door as Adam left giving her another kiss before closing the door after him refusing to get rid of her love-struck grin as Belle headed onto the window and watched the car drive off.

8888888

Five days later, Neal and Emma found themselves annoyed as they huddled themselves onto Belle’s living room watching their hostess rolled the dice towards gaining another piece of property in Monopoly. She moved five pieces looking at Emma who was counting her amount and attempting to figure out how she can avoid being placed in the jail cell.

“You are so cheating.” Neal pointing out feeling the furry embrace of Hermione on his arm as he continued petting the cat who kept swishing her tail on Emma’s arm.

Belle rolled her eyes at the comment, “it isn’t my fault I know how to play this.” Giggling as she saw Neal staring at her with a death glare who looked at his property where she had a feeling, she was going to eat her words soon as Emma looked at them with a blank stare stroking the cat’s tail with what Belle must have thought it would have given her a bit of good luck. She took another bite of her cookie ignoring it as they waited for Emma to throw her dice who ended up getting another piece.

Another ten minutes later, it became apparent Emma was now winning the game as Belle now had gotten placed in her jail cell. “Sorry Belle” Emma continued looking at her winning having a smug expression as Neal gave up taking another glass of his wine.

“Not a problem, I am just getting a little rusty lately.”

Emma looked at Belle stunned at the comment. “I thought dad would have come over or at least try to get out of his shell.”

“Wait a minute” interrupted Neal. “I know he came over as one time he told me to call him back as he was getting ready for something. Although it was hard to get ahold of him a few times as his phone was turned off one some nights.”

“Oh, he did, it was just that Monopoly wasn’t something we were playing.” She had thought it was strange if Adam hardly mentioned coming here. After he left, they had talked a several times a week in which he had let Belle know he was able get Ella to postpone the deadline then handing her the book the next day causing her to lose her year end bonus where she would have needed to rely on the bonus from the publication. Belle tried not to laugh when Adam told her the story even telling him he was a cruel person for conducting such a terrible prank onto anyone even if they were not being described in a positive matter whenever they would come up in any sort of conversation. His only response to her was he is much darker than what she had genuinely believed where Belle just scoffed back at him. The rest of the time conducted on several text messages exchanges where they both began to rely too much on using emojis here she needed to stop looking at her phone when they tried to outdo one another with the emojis. A last time they spoke, Belle had wondered if she could ask Adam when he was coming back but she had not wanted to appear to be needy even though they really had not really specified on where they were at this point.

Seeing as the glasses were now empty, Belle excused herself to the kitchen to get another wine bottle. She went into her mini holder getting a bottle she had gotten during Christmas hoping the citrus flavor would not be as strong after the first bottle. In case, she will offer a spare room should they need to call it a night if walking becomes an issue.

“Need help?” Belle turned around finding Neal looking for the cheese plate Belle had placed in the counter earlier.

“I’m find thanks.” Smiling back at him getting the bottle opener. “I genuinely missed you guys and was a little bit salty on not being able to receive a single phone call, but the one postcard did have me happy to hear everyone was doing fine.”

Neal looked back at the kitchen entrance hoping Emma was not listening then turned his attention at Belle. “It wasn’t that we had not wanted to call but I wasn’t sure if there might have been an occasion in which we were interrupting any dates you and papa were having.”

The revelation shook Belle as she turned closer into the sink handing the bottle to Neal as her hands became less steady. “I…. can’t understand what you mean.”

Now Neal raised is eyebrow placing a smug satisfaction into his grin. “I know you and my father were going out. He would start talking so fast where sometimes Emma was telling me we would need to have an intervention with him on his caffeine intake, he would try not to mention you unless I had brought you up in a conversation and would sometimes ask what kind of beverages you enjoy so he could bring some during the game nights.”

Belle reflected to one of their first games nights together in which Adam arrived with a bottle of strawberry cider where she had been surprised, he was able to acquire some as it was not something, she enjoyed drinking unless she was in the middle of her work. All he had told her was being great with reading people where she took it at face value and appreciated the thoughtful gesture. She then stared at Neal wishing to be anywhere else as she could hear her heart beginning to rapidly beat.

She lowered her head in defeat, “I can explain….”

Then Neal’s expression changed from teasing to concerned where he would quickly be waving his hands off to her, “you don’t understand. I am happy for the two of you.” He declared. “At first the thought was strange because you are my friend and he is my dad but every time I would speak to him, he seemed to be genuinely happy and I did worry about you even when you got on mine and Emma’s case about it. If you guys want to continue going on about, you have my support. Just don’t expect for me to call you mom or anything.”

Belle continued blushing until she remembered Adam never really told her when he was coming back. “We will see first; it depends on when he will come back.”

Neal turned around towards the back of the kitchen giving Belle a sly look, “You never know....”

She looked at him puzzled until they both heard the doorbell ring. Thinking Emma was going to get it, both Belle and Neal walked out of the kitchen heading into the dining room when Belle froze as Adam and Emma were talking in her hallway.

“Oh, hey Papa, glad you made it.” Stated Neal in which Belle turned around back at Neal then at Adam getting their attention.

“I was told it was Monopoly night.” Looking down at seeing Hermione heading back to pet his fur, Adam immediately went down to pet the cat refusing to admit he had missed seeing her.

Belle smiled at Adam attempting to holding back her tears. “Yes, it is. Come take a seat, we will finish playing….”

They all headed onto the dining room resuming the rest of the game where Emma eventually won several round where two bottles later it became evident everyone were now giving up in attempting to demand a rematch as well as it was becoming late as Emma needed to remind everyone she had to get up the next morning as picked up the cat to put her in the travel size white crate. Belle and Adam showed them out in which Emma asked if Adam was going to go with them before he let them know he was staying at Granny’s for the night where both she and Neal just let it go as Belle looked at another direction. They waved at the other as they headed onto their car driving out where Belle was a grateful to see the snow was not as deep.

She immediately closed the door as they stood silent unsure at what to say to one another each unable to look at one another until Belle stared at Adam standing still in the foyer fumbling his body which Belle found adorable. “You didn’t really check into Granny’s, did you?”

Adam nervously chuckled, “I drove here straight from New York. Neal suggested making a gesture.”

Belle started laughing which led Adam to laugh alongside her. “I don’t think this is what he had in mind. I will have to thank him later though. “How long do you plan on staying?”

They walked closer together taking a sharp breath, “For at least the weekend. There is this woman who I love where I needed to be sure if she felt the same.”

Belle closed her eyes taking a light breath of rejoice. “You can be sure she feels absolutely the same.”

Adam moved his hand towards Belle’s waist as she leaned her mouth to his.

His lips were warm as she whimpered inside his mouth allowing his tongue to press against hers allowing Belle to move her hands towards Adam’s head tugging into strands of his salt and pepper hair leaving him to move her further onto a nearby wall as he pressed himself closer to continuing to kiss her with Belle frantically unbuttoning the black buttons from his shirt exposing his chest to her tracing her fingers down his chest followed by going into his belt but unable to focus as Adam’s mouth moved down towards her necks leaving her moaning in delight.

“Belle…we have…go…..to upstairs.” Adam attempting to talk each time Belle kissing him before he would finish a sentence. She thought his suggestion was sweet giggling as she placed her hand towards his walking into her bedroom asking her if she was sure.

“I am completely sure” kissing him again for reassurance.

They made it to her bedroom frantically taking off their clothes with each step stumbling on some shoes and Adam’s shirt a few times. Adam picked Belle up straddling her legs onto his waist feeling the erection from his boxers hearing her moan as she continued massaging him until he pushed her onto the bed.

Belle laughed lightly biting onto Adam’s lip as he moved his mouth downward leaving her a trail of kisses, biting, and licking her nipples whilst placing his finger inside her hearing the friction between his fingers and her walls, leaving Belle constantly panting and moaning, begging for him to never stop. To her annoyance, he had stopped only to move further down gently tugging onto her dark curls before kissing her creamy thighs and placing his mouth onto her pearl furthering his attempt as Belle kept pushing his head into the throws of passion.

As she came, Adam went towards kissing her as Belle tasted herself in his lips. She pulled him closer to her as moved her hand to his cock, stroking him until he took her hand away placing it over her head.

“I need to be inside you.” He frantically said as he got up to his pants pocket gathering a condom from the box, he had brought leaving Belle to respect his ability to prepare.

Belle took a deep breath as Adam gently pushed his cock inside her kissing her cheeks as the pleasure continued to heighten. Gently setting the pace for her telling her how perfect she was until Belle grabbed his hips urging him to go faster allowing her to cry out for more.

They continued thrusting and groaning for what Belle believed felt like hours as their pleasure continued rising feeling his cock tightening between her thighs until she screamed in pleasure when Adam did the same shortly afterwards collapsing onto her, satiated and exhausted hearing a sigh of delight from Belle.

After a quick kiss of Belle's forehead, Adam rolled onto his side attempting to his catch his breath as Belle hummed resting her head onto his chest feeling his fingers soothing her back. “I don’t want to just stay over for the weekend” he said breaking the silence between them each moving up on the bed facing one another. “I meant what I said, I love you.

Belle could not stop blushing as he kissed her neck. “How long do you want to stay?” attempting to be coy.

Adam continued his efforts then gazed at her giving her a kiss on the lips. “However long you decide to have me.”

She calmly cupped his face, “What if I want you to stay forever?”

Adam kissed her on the lips seeing his expression now become overjoyed where Belle couldn’t help but noticed the boyish grin erased years off of his face. She looked forward to seeing it more often.

“Forever it is.”


End file.
